The empirical characterization of bacteria, bacterial spores, viruses, and other macromolecular assemblies by means of their polarized light scattering properties is now far ahead of our understanding of the scattered light patterns upon which the characterization is based. We propose to use recent advances in scattering theory to develop a computer program that will accept as its input a polarizability model of the bacterium, etc., and will give as its output the ten independent orientation averaged polarized scattering patterns that characterize all possible polarization properties of the scattered light. This program will allow one to model the viruses, etc., as they exist in aqueous suspension, free of this preparation artifacts which may exist in electron micrographs. One can also use such models to interpret assembly dynamics that may be followed by light scattering methods. We note that the normal scattering may be simplified and enhanced by the use of preresonant Rayleigh scattering from covalently bound fluorescent tags, and we will prepare for the interpretation of such experiments by appropriate model calculations. This method will be unique in giving accurate orientation and distance information on subunit pairs separated by distances comparable to an optical wavelength. This work may contribute to the automated identification of microorganisms, with applications both in research and in clinical medicine.